


The Demon in You

by Jknight3135



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, Girlcock, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight3135/pseuds/Jknight3135
Summary: Catra needs a date to show up everyone at the big Halloween party but she's got nothing.She does the only reasonable thing and decides to summon a demon.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 386





	The Demon in You

Catra consulted the thick leather bound book one last time, if she did this wrong things could go very badly for her. 

But really what was there to lose? Things were already bad for her.

She shrugged and flicked the zippo open with a snap to light the last candle. A rush of something snapped through the room, like a sudden change in pressure she felt it, she had set everything up right. She smiled to herself, tail flicking idly behind her and leaned over the circle of chalk runes drawn on the floorboards. Her offerings were in place, three dried marigolds, a small chocolate cake, and an eight inch knife in a fine leather sheath.

Those were the items the book had mentioned to summon the demon Grayskull, a powerful warrior demoness. 

The last thing she needed was a few drops of blood to power the ritual. She took up her knife, a much more mundane cooking implement than the fine blade on offer. Deliberately she drew the blade across her palm grunting at the pain but ignoring it. She clenched her fist shut and let the blood drip into the center of the circle.

The candles burned brightly for a moment and the temperature rose, shadows lengthened crazily and then pooled in the center of the circle like liquid, black as tar. A hand emerged from the center pushing up and grabbing at the floor like someone pulling themselves out of the water. A figure emerged from the pool of liquid darkness letting the shadow drip off of them revealing a tall blond woman as she stood to her full height. Horns emerged from the back of her head and curled around to the front like a crown adorned with gold bands that shone against the obsidian black of them, flowing blond hair like spun sunlight tied back into a ponytail, black eyes with brilliant blue irises set in a face like shaped marble. Muscular form straining the close fitting white top underneath the half length blood red jacket, confident with a smirk revealing a single white fang and a long black tail with an arrowhead tip. She was exactly the kind of woman that made Catra weak in the knees.

The demon looked her up and down and then glanced around at her room which was mostly torn apart to make room for the summoning circle.

She crossed her arms over her chest and made a sort of half approving huff at the wards Catra had put in place to make sure the demon didn’t do anything untoward.

She placed a hand on her chest and bowed slightly. “Adora Grayskull, lady of Eternia and sword of Etheria.”

Catra inclined her head in return. “Catra De Lange, mortal.” She finished with a smirk.

The demoness smiled at her slightly and held out her hand. Catra had read about this, it was a good sign, she hoped.

She placed her hand in the demons and Adora bent down letting her long forked tongue slither across the wound on her palm. She shivered at the almost feverishly hot touch and the tingling sensation as the demon healed the cut on her palm. It was a sort of demonic courtesy to heal the injury required to summon them  _ if  _ they respected the summoner.

“Well then Catra, what have you need of me for hm? A rival slain? A death avenged?” She asked in a slightly tired tone of voice that suggested those were the usual things asked of her and the idea of it bored her.

Catra cocked an eyebrow, she may as well indulge her curiosity while she had the chance.

“What’s the usual price for something like that?”

“A life for a life, a soul for a soul.” She grinned broadly. “Doesn’t have to be _your_ soul though.”

That made sense. 

She shrugged. “I’m not interested in death at the moment.”

Adora cocked an eyebrow. “What do you require then?”

“I need a date for a Halloween party.” Adora’s eyebrow rose further almost obscured by her horns now. “I want to walk around this party all night with you on my arm, make out a few times maybe have sex in the bathroom or something, I want people to be jealous of me. I want all these fucks to be envious of me for one night before I blow this town forever.”

Adora’s face relaxed and she rubbed a hand over her jaw in thought. “Interesting.” Her eyes glanced sidelong at her. “And what, dear mortal, are you willing to give up for this?”

Catra shrugged. “Whatever it takes, I don’t really care.”

The demon raised another eyebrow at her. “You would give up your soul for such a request?”

“Sure why not? As long as I always have the look on their faces to remember it’ll be worth it.”

“You are quite significantly overpaying darling, you realize that would mean being my servant for the rest of your life?”

Catra looked the demoness up and down. “I can think of worse fates.”

Adora threw her head back in laughter. “I like you!” She regained her composure. “How about this, we do tonight and afterward we can renegotiate and see if you still want to give up your soul?”

She shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

She was ready to pay either way so it hardly mattered to her when they agreed on it.

“Alright, until six AM tomorrow I will be your girlfriend, agreed?”

She should probably throw a bunch of legalese at the demon to make sure she got what she wanted, but from the look in her eyes she somehow didn’t think she would need it. This request had piqued her interest and she didn’t think the demon was going to try anything.

“I want you to be truthful, with me at least, no lying.” That was the only amendment she would make.

The demon smiled. “Of course, no lying to you.” She held out her hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Catra took the offered hand. “Deal.”

There was a slight thrum of power as the deal nullified Catra’s wards, no longer necessary to keep her civil now that a contract was made. Adora pulled her close, her free hand going to the small of her back.

“When does this party start?” Adora asked with a sly smile.

She grinned back. “We’ve got an hour before we need to leave.”

“Well then why don’t we get a little acquainted? Don’t want anyone to think it’s our first night together now do we.”

“No we wouldn’t.” She replied leaning in and bringing their lips together.

Adora was unnaturally warm to the touch and her lips were soft and eager kissing her passionately. That forked tongue slid against her lips and she opened her mouth tilting her head to deepen their kiss. She had not been prepared for the length and dexterity of Adora’s demonic tongue and she made a surprised gasp into Adora’s mouth.

The demon laughed and shoved her backwards onto the bed.

“I hope you’re ready for this darling.” She smiled, her forked tongue licked over her lips and with the slightest motion her clothing dispersed into a black mist leaving her naked in all her glory before Catra.

Her nipples were pierced with small gold bars and her abs were chiseled from granite, all that before her eyes fixed on the cock between her legs.

“Would you prefer something else?” She smiled, taking the thing in her hand and stroking slowly. “I can of course be anything you like, maybe something a little more exotic?”

A shimmer of light ran over her and the cock in her hand had changed from a human member to a canine one, long and smooth and tapered slightly with a thick knot at it’s base.

Catra swallowed hard, her tail wrapping around her thigh as she pressed her legs together.

“How’s that? To your liking?” Adora asked in a low sultry voice.

She didn’t trust her own voice and just nodded.

“I thought so, now let’s get you out of those clothes.”

* * *

It had been a long time since she had lain with anyone, a century? Two? She couldn’t remember it hadn’t been on her mind in a long time. She was a warrior, not subject to the same needs as succubus and their like, it had simply… not been important. 

So why was this mortal absolutely turning her on?

Catra was naked on the bed and she drank in the sight with hungry eyes, the adorable tuft of fur on her chest which matched the furry mound between her legs. She couldn’t keep herself off the woman. Her mouth kissing and nipping at her flesh, hands wandering and squeezing until the woman was a mewling mess beneath her. She was clearly just as needy, she turned to putty in Adora’s hands eager for her touch. She moved lower leaving a burning trail of kisses down her body until she buried her face between Catra’s thighs.

Catra moaned as her tongue slipped into her core and the taste of her exploded on her tongue, cinamon, dark chocolate and sex.

Had it truly been that long since she had made love that it was this good? Or was there something about this mortal that ignited her? She couldn’t remember ever being this entranced before…

Catra grabbed her horns in a desperate need for stability. Adora hummed pleasantly as she explored the magikat with her tongue seeking out her weakness and making her moan and pant. It was clear to her that Catra needed this pretty badly.

She brought her to screaming orgasm with her tongue quickly, they could draw things out later.

Moving back up her body she locked their lips together and pressed her cock into her. The way their bodies joined was like nothing else she had ever experienced. Not just in how good Catra felt squeezing around her but something else, something deeper felt… right. They fucked like wild and Adora was embarrassed at how quickly she came, though Catra seemed too preoccupied by her own messy orgasm to notice. It was only by the force of the contract that she was able to stop herself from going again, they had to prepare for the party.

“I almost want to skip the party and just stay here all night.” She growled against Catra’s neck.

She laughed. “I’d be dead by the third round. That was… intense.” She panted. “I’m tempted but I’ll need the time to recover, we can go again at the party.” She purred one hand caressing her face.

Adora found herself pressing into the hand. “Your screaming will certainly make everyone else jealous.”

She laughed breathlessly. “That’s the plan.”

* * *

Adora looked up at the house where the party was happening, college age students wandering all over in various costumes, most of which were extremely revealing and not much else. For her own costume she had done nothing, she had the most convincing demon costume of all time and no one here would be sober enough to notice it wasn’t a costume. Catra’s angel costume was simple but had its own elegance and a very obvious (to them) irony of course. Succubus frequented these kinds of things and she had been to a few in the past. Though until now she had only ever come to start a fight, it would be interesting to come as a guest for once. Though the nature of Catra's intentions meant a fight wasn't unlikely. That was fine with her.

Catra was parking the car, she had wanted her to come in first and draw eyes without her so that the impact would be even more stark when she arrived. She really had planned this all out, it made her wonder what the people here had done to her to gain such ire.

She walked up the steps and onto the porch to wait for Catra, her mind wandering back to the sex. The connection she felt was intense, Catra did something to her that she didn't understand. She wanted to know, she had lived for centuries and never felt anything like that. If she let Catra slip away how long would it be before she found it again?

She could feel eyes on her, people were attracted to her obviously and she was starting to draw attention.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before." A woman in a slutty nurse costume said approaching her.

"I'm visiting." She replied with a smirk.

She looked the woman over, she was dressed to show off, she was even pretty, but it did nothing for her. Not like Catra had.

“Why don’t you come visit with me?” She replied in a suggestive tone.

“Sorry hun, I’m waiting for my girlfriend.” She replied.

The woman made a tch sound and turned her body to better show off her cleavage. “Wouldn’t you rather be with me?”

Adora looked her up and down again, smiled confidently and said. “No.”

The woman huffed and walked away. Though before long another woman approached her, long dark hair and a very cliched devil outfit. Little horns on a headband and a plastic tail, thick red lipstick, black heels the whole nine yards. 

“Well, hello there! How did you slip in without my noticing?” Clearly some sort of alpha mean girl, she had an air about her like she was used to controlling things. She might be one of the people Catra had mentioned specifically...

“I’m not from around here, name’s Adora.” She offered simply.

“Jacqueline.” She replied with an incorrect French pronunciation. “Our costumes match!”

They didn’t, Adora was actually worried someone might discover her by how vast the quality difference between them was.

She didn’t reply to that.

“Why don’t we hang out huh? Us demons together.” She crossed her hands behind her back and tried to look cute.

“Sorry, I’m waiting for my girlfriend to join me.” The woman reeked of social elitism and cheap alcohol so thoroughly that she enjoyed the look on her face when she said that as much as Catra would.

“Who brought you and didn’t tell me?” She phrased the question as a joke but her tone made it clear it was more of a threat.

“Ah here she is now, impeccable timing darling.” 

Catra stepped up onto the porch in a white suit with a black undershirt and a discrete headband holding up a halo at a jaunty angle over one ear. She registered Jacqueline's presence for just a moment before Adora pulled her in and kissed her.

Again she was caught by just how good it felt. It was a minor test of will just to break the kiss despite how badly she wanted to just lose herself in it.

She did break the kiss but she kept Catra pulled close against her possessively.

“You’re here with  _ her _ ?” Jacqueline squeaked indignantly.

Catra’s smile was broad and smug as she regarded the woman, she leaned back into her side easily pressing their bodies together. 

“She’s with me.” Catra confirmed.

The woman veritably stormed off and Catra cackled.

“Oh you can have my soul right now that was worth it.” She laughed.

Adora squeezed her slightly. “How about drinks instead? I find myself wanting to enjoy the night, no need to cut it so short.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They stepped inside the house which was crowded and tight with bad music playing way too loud. Adora used her magic to dampen the sound around them so they could talk, and probably to ease the pain on Catra’s sensitive ears. They flicked and pivoted in response and Catra looked at her.

“Did you do something?”

She smiled. “I did.”

“Thank you.” 

They made it through the press of bodies and into the kitchen where a veritable mountain of various liquors and mixers were arranged on the marble island. She pressed her head close to Catra to whisper in her ear. “What would you like?”

“Anything is fine, I’m not really interested in getting wasted.”

“I’ll make you something, I think you’ll like this.” She said stepping away and searching through the mass of bottles for something worth drinking. 

“This is mostly swill.” She mumbled and Catra laughed.

She managed to find a whiskey that wasn’t outright offensive to her. With a flick of her wrist she summoned a pair of fine whiskey glasses full of ice, to them she added, whiskey, maple syrup, and lemonade before stirring them and handing one to Catra.

“Tell me what you think.” She said, taking a sip of her own.

Alcohol barely affected demons but the warm tingle down her throat felt good and she liked the taste of this mix.

Catra took a curious sip, and then another. “This is pretty good.”

She smiled and placed an arm around Catra’s waist again. “Shall we sit outside? It’s a bit crowded in here.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

They stepped outside by the pool which was for some reason uncovered even though it was October. A couple Halloween themed inflatables floated on the still water, no one was swimming though Adora bet someone would end up in the pool for one reason or another before the night was done. People were everywhere, walking around or hanging out in small clusters around the yard. They found an open bench and sat down together Catra curling against her side.

“Good thing you’re so warm, it’s a little chilly.”

They drew a lot of attention across the pool, people looking at them apparently shocked to see Catra with her which she didn’t understand. 

“Why are these people so shocked to see us together?” She asked after overhearing the fourth surprised conversation about them.

“Because I’m a nobody and you’re hot.” She huffed.

She tried to keep her features neutral but she wasn’t able to keep a slight frown from her lips. “But you’re beautiful, if that’s the only metric here why wouldn’t we be together?”

“I thought we agreed, no lying.” Catra grumbled, her eyes glancing up at her sidelong full of irritation.

“We did, because of the contract I am physically incapable of lying to you.” She replied completely honestly. There were certain loopholes she knew, omissions that could be wormed around but in this case she wasn’t, Catra was beautiful, simple as that. “You are beautiful.”

Catra squirmed slightly against her and blushed, covering it with a sip of her drink. “Well it’s probably because they hate me because of Jacqueline then, I refused to bow down to her stupid social rules and so she’s dragged my name through the mud every chance she got for years now. She’s the pretty popular rich girl so she’s used to getting her way.”

“I gathered as much.”

“Probably also has something to do with my foster mom.” She spat the word like a curse. “Weaver throws people under the bus whenever it suits her to and Jackie’s mother was one of those. Doesn’t matter that I hate the bitch more than she does she still takes it out on me.”

She rubbed at Catra’s side soothingly while anger burned beneath her skin. “You deserve better than this.”

Catra just scoffed.

Adora squeezed her slightly against her side and Catra made no move to get away.

“You said you were getting away from this town forever?” Adora asked after a little while.

“I did two years of gen eds here at the community college, I’m transferring out of state for my bachelors.” She replied though she didn’t sound enthused about it.

“You don’t seem excited for it.”

“It’s not my idea, Weaver’s plan to turn me into her perfect little puppet, I don’t give a damn about business.”

“What do you want to do then?”

There was a long pause before Catra replied quietly. “I don’t even know what I want, I’ve never gotten it so why bother?”

Adora frowned, as a warrior personal freedom meant a lot to her. The ability to _choose._ Her contracts were always done by choice, she refused to back people into corners like some demons did, it wasn’t her way. Catra had precious little choice and that made her blood boil, she felt personally offended, though she couldn’t grasp why. There were hundreds of mortals in situations like hers, but for whatever reason she felt personally connected to Catra.

“You don’t learn to summon demons at business school.” She offered instead.

Catra laughed. “No I guess not, I found a few old books in a trunk out in the woods when I was hiding from my foster mother one day. That magic has always felt like the only good thing in my life.” She let out a dry huff of laughter. “Consorting with demons is the best part of my life.”

“That’s why you were so ready to give up your soul.” It wasn’t a question, she knew in Catra’s situation giving up her soul was one of the few choices she had, it didn’t feel like a cost because it was her only bit of freedom.

“Yeah, why not right? It’s not like it’s doing me any good.”

* * *

Leaning against Adora and sipping on her drink was surprisingly comfortable. Adora was extremely warm against the cold October air and their bodies seemed to fit together well. She had to remind herself every now and again it was a literal demon she was leaned up against but she just couldn’t make herself care. Adora had been kind to her, had kissed her passionately and made love to her, even if it was a contract it was the closest thing she had gotten to real affection in… It was best not to think about it. 

“Hey I’m not the only demon at this party.” Adora said looking across the pool at a group of guys.

“Oh?” She asked, trying to spot the demon costume.

“The one in the crop top, see him?”

She did, a dark skinned boy in a white crop top with a big red heart on the chest, the tightest hot pants she had ever seen, bright red thigh high boots with six inch heels and a ribbon around his neck like a bow tie. She had never seen him before but he had three other guys all looking at him like he was their world.

“He’s a succubus.”

“For real?” She asked.

“Yeah, watch this.” 

There was a slight pulse of… something, some kind of magic snap of her fingers that got the boys attention. He looked up curiously and then spotted them. His face bloomed into a huge smile and he excused himself from the group and walked over to them. She was amazed at how confidently he moved in those heels, but she supposed if he was a succubus he probably had a lot of practice.

“Well if it isn’t Adora! I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you are  _ in costume. _ ” He teased with a wide grin. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello Bow, well it started as work.” Adora’s hand rubbed her shoulder. “But I’m finding myself enjoying it more than that. I assume you’re working?” She asked with a smile.

He made a dismissive noise. “Working pssh, it’s never work if you love what you do, or get done by.” His smile softened slightly. “I’m glad to see you out and about though, you don’t do it often enough.”

"Can a demon be a shut in?" She asked with a smirk.

Adora rolled her eyes and Bow snickered.

"He just means going to parties, I get out often enough, but just for fights.”

“I’m glad to see her out having fun, I hope you are enjoying yourself as well..?”

“Catra.” She supplied.

“Catra, well I hope you two have fun.” He chuckled. “I have to get going. Glimmer is hungry.” He winked at her and sauntered off.

“Glimmer?” She asked looking over to Adora.

“His mate, he’ll slut around and have his fun and at the end of the night he’ll take one of the boys home for Glimmer to devour.” She chuckled. “Don’t fret too much, Glimmer feasts on the evil in people’s hearts, rest assured whoever Bow takes back to her will certainly deserve it.”

“Mates? So they’re like demon married?” The thought of demons eating people didn’t phase her, it was the kind of thing she expected, marriage though, that was different.

“Kind of, mates are much closer than merely married, it is a bond for all of eternity after all.”

Catra finished the last of her drink and eyed the ice cubes that hadn’t melted at all. “I guess that’s why she’s not worried about losing him while he’s out uh carousing?”

Adora nodded. “Nothing could sway his heart from her.”

“It must be nice to have that kind of certainty in a relationship.” She mused, when a thought struck her cold. “Do you have a mate?”

If she did everything they had done tonight would mean even less.

“No, I don’t.” She frowned. “Supposedly you just know when you find your mate, it’s almost instinctual…” She trailed off. “Like you’re meant for one another, but I don’t really know what that means…”

She sighed, at least that meant Adora’s affection for her wasn’t completely false. She needed another drink.

“I’m going for a refill, you?” She asked, reaching for Adora’s empty glass.

“You’re an angel.” She replied with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and stood immediately feeling the loss of Adora’s heat against her.

* * *

Catra walked away and the place where she had been felt cold, a cold that had nothing to do with the chill air.

She couldn’t be. Catra was a mortal, but she felt  _ so good _ .

Her mind raced, the way she felt with Catra was exactly like others had described finding their mate to be, but Catra was a mortal how could they be connected?

Unless…

“Finally ditched that bitch?”

Adora looked up from her musing and found Jacqueline in front of her, hands on her hips and an unfriendly smile on her face.

“I had until you came back.” She replied smoothly.

The woman scowled. “Why are you with her anyway? You could do way better than gutter trash like her.”

Adora frowned as a bubbling rage built up in her gut. “I remind you that you are talking about my girlfriend.”

“But we could change that! Wouldn’t you rather be with someone prettier? Someone better? Someone like me?”

“I would rather make out with a wood chipper.”

The woman made an indignant noise and Adora smiled.

“I can’t believe you’d rather be with that bitch!”

“I can’t believe you’re still here.” She kicked her in the stomach sending her teetering backwards into the pool with a splash.

She started laughing, that felt good.

A big jock type ran over to her. “Hey that’s my girl! The hell is your problem?”

He reached to grab her by the front of her shirt but she deflected the grab, elbowed him in the face, shoved, and then booted him into the pool as well. Only then did she stand to find Catra staring at her with their drinks in her hands.

She looked at the two flailing in the pool with a smile on her face.

Adora took one of the glasses and knocked it back and tossed the glass into the bushes then picked Catra up wrapping her legs around her waist as she wobbled for balance.

“I’m going to fuck you in the bathroom and then we’re getting out of here, this party sucks.”

Catra knocked back her drink and tossed the glass aside as well. “Deal.”

Adora didn’t hold back and Catra didn’t either, by the time they were finished she was sure everyone in the house had heard Catra moaning her name. It only inflamed her further, her lust wasn’t dampened at all by their tryst in the bathroom. She only wanted more, every touch made her more certain that they were meant to be together somehow mortal or not Catra did something to her and she loved it.

* * *

Adora fucked her like wild.

Tonight was supposed to have been about showing up all those prissy ‘popular’ kids that had tormented her, and she supposed they had, but that faded away. Adora’s hands on her body lit a flame in her and all she wanted was to revel in it. To melt into that touch and feel loved even if it was only for tonight.

She collapsed down onto Adora’s heaving chest arms wrapped around her neck body shaking in warm aftershocks.

“Stop, stop.” She panted. 

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked, caressing her gently.

“If we go anymore I won’t be able to finish our deal.”

Adora looked at her blankly for a moment before laughing. “The payment of course.” She made a show of thinking about it. “Tell you what, give me a kiss and we’ll call it even.”

She looked down at her confused. “A kiss?”

They had been making out for the better part of the last two hours.

“You don’t want my soul?”

“No.” Adora replied with a smile. 

There was a swirl of emotions in her chest. She was glad? She would be keeping her soul, but also disappointed, she had been counting on this to at least change things to break her free of this awful life. 

Why didn’t Adora want her soul?

“W-why?” She asked quietly.

“Because I want you to choose, I don’t want to be next on the list of people trying to control you.” She reached up and cupped her hand over her cheek sliding her fingers into hair. “So a kiss, deal?”

She had to blink away tears. “Deal.”

She leaned down and brought their lips together. This was different, it was soft, gentle, loving.

It nearly broke her.

At six AM their deal would be over and Adora would leave forever. She would wake up alone in bed and that would be that, she would go out of state for college to become Weavers little puppet and the only real love she had ever received would come from a demon.

Best make the most of tonight then.

* * *

She was so warm, so comfortable, so… pleasantly sore.

Memories of last night filtered in and she smiled, at least she would have those memories forever.

“Awake love?”

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up onto her elbows looking at Adora’s grinning face.

“You… you’re still here?” She asked slowly, her eyes glanced to the clock on the bedside table which read almost noon.

“Of course.” She said as if it were obvious. 

“Why?” She asked quietly.

“Because I like you.” Her face shifted. “I also have a hunch about something, if you will indulge me.”

She was confused but lowered herself back down onto Adora’s chest pressing her face into the crook of her neck while her heartbeat quickened.

“About what?”

“You were adopted right?” Adora’s hand began gently stroking her hair.

“Yes.”

“Did you know your parents?”

She frowned. “No, why?”

“I think… I think you might be at least part demon.”

Catra’s eyes widened and she sat up. “W-what?”

Adora sat up as well wrapping a hand around her waist and pressing her face into the side of her neck.

“I… I feel very strongly for you, like nothing I have ever felt before, for demon or mortal. I think you might possibly be… compatible with me.”

She looked at her wide eyed. “Like mates?”

“Maybe?” She sighed and ran her hands over Catra’s body. “Can I try something?”

“What?”

“I need you to trust me.” 

She laughed. “Why didn’t you just take my soul? You could just make me do what you wanted then.”

“No!” Catra was surprised by the fury in her voice. “It has to be your choice, I refuse to let anyone else control you let alone me.” She quieted. “It has to be  _ your  _ choice, what I want… what I want doesn’t matter right now.”

Choice, she had so little of that in her life. What she was offering now though was… terrifying. Was that what she wanted? Was Adora what she wanted?

_ Yes. _

“Do it, whatever it is.”

“Thank you.”

One of Adoras hands came up and settled over her heart a strange sensation settled over her, a tug, a pull, a sharp intake of breath.

Adora’s hand pulled away with a soft glowing orb of white mist in her palm. Catra looked down at it and  _ knew.  _ It was her soul in Adora’s hand.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” She did, she trusted her completely even if she didn’t quite know why.

A wisp of black energy flowed down Adora’s arm over her hand and jumped to the white mist. Catra felt her world shatter like breaking glass, chasms opened up inside of her feelings and sensations she had never experienced exploded across her mind. Magic, deep reserves of it like she had never felt before. A power within her so vast and foreign she almost drowned in it but Adora’s grip grounded her. Across from the bed in her mirror she could see herself, the whites of her eyes bled to black and a pair of horns grew from the back of her head angling up as she shivered in Adora’s grasp limply. She felt different, her body had changed, or perhaps only her perception of it had.

“W-what did you do?”

“I woke up the demon in you.” She said in wonder. “You… you are a full blooded demon, trapped here for what reason I cannot fathom, but it’s true.”

“I feel whole.” Tears burned in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. “The sensation was overwhelming the parts of her that always felt like she had been missing but never knew. They were here now and the fullness she felt was indescribable. 

Adora pressed her soul back into her chest and hugged her tightly. “My love, my love, my love.”

She murmured over and over again, nearly as broken up as she was.

“W-what do I do now?” She was a demon, had been a demon for all her life and didn’t know it.

“It’s up to you.” Adora said softly. “But I want you to come back with me, let me help you figure things out.”

She had choices now, some very important choices, but choices nonetheless.

Adora was a tempting one, a new life, new experiences, maybe some answers.

In the end it wasn’t really much of a choice, the answer was obvious to her, but she could have, if she wanted, chosen differently and that was important.

“Yes, I’ll go with you.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write even if it is a little past Halloween.
> 
> I have a discord too if you're interested in She-Ra and or writing come say hi, this story sprang from a conversation there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/ReJcWW2


End file.
